


金羊毛

by KateLaurant



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 昏头涨脑各取所需，羊毛出在羊身上。
Relationships: Glen Baskerville | Oswald Baskerville/Jack Vessalius
Kudos: 1





	金羊毛

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇的主要想法是我很喜欢杰克的辫子在脖子后面刚编起来的那块（比划）尤其他头发有些乱了的那几格就显得很蓬松很柔软很想rua一把。

杰克看起来很暖和，主要得益于他那头长发——伊阿宋的金羊毛——平日里一丝不苟地编成麦穗，跟在身后摇摇荡荡。奥兹华尔德好奇过，但直到人人都开始喊他格连后，他才大着胆子将那条辫子抓进手里，一边问对方每天要花上多长时间打理。

杰克吓了一跳，像是被揪住尾巴的猫，不可思议地盯着那只仍然牵着自己发尾的手，却也没要求他放开。“洗起来确实要花些功夫，平常入浴还需要整个盘起来。”他在后脑勺比划着，“时间长了就习惯了，而且替我梳理的女仆小姐相当亲切。”他说着凑近格连，故意笑得暧昧又轻浮，问他还在想些什么，现在还拽着束好的金线不放。

在想你更像个贵族小姐，还要女仆帮着梳妆打扮。格连回答。他们之间的距离有些太近，使他能嗅到杰克使用的香水和发粉气味，并不浓烈，也不讨人嫌。杰克偏过脸看他，似乎惊讶于他今日毫不瑟缩的勇气，而奥兹华尔德在想摘下手套后金发滑过指间的触觉；想杰克在这个午后显得更温暖些，原本就柔顺的轮廓愈发朦胧，只有金黄，翠绿色，笼罩一圈不刺眼的光晕，像在林间游手好闲的年轻日神。

“要是那么麻烦，为什么不干脆剪了？”

杰克扬起眉毛笑了。“你不喜欢？”他微笑着，呼吸温热地吹在颊侧。

而在夜幕下格连解开将金丝线捆起的缎带，杰克也逐渐寒冷——他依然柔软，脖颈后的长发松散臌胀，驯服地贴着肩胛骨，等待一只手将它们从织就的排序中彻底扯散，连同白日里的虚影一齐破灭。他仍旧有人的温度，只是褪去了四处辐射的光辉，变成一尊仿造神像的人偶，纤细却粗狂，双眼亦不再是春天的草场或湖水，直接从原石中凿出两块翡翠便塞进了眼眶。那一贯可亲的笑容也在月光下变得惨淡。杰克习惯地服从，机械地调笑，从头到脚都完美无缺又十足廉价。格连说不清到底哪种神情才更令人恶心，但他毕竟无法推开他——无人能够，英雄们前赴后继地为那匹毒龙看守的羊毛死去，他此刻只心焦地渴望用自己的手指梳开绾起的金发。

.


End file.
